


Прощание

by CommanderShally



Series: Neil&The Protagonist [5]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: В последнюю секунду Нил оборачивается и смотрит наНего.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: Neil&The Protagonist [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962610
Kudos: 40





	Прощание

**Author's Note:**

> СПОЙЛЕРЫ! НЕБЕЧЕНО!

Все выходит спонтанно.  
  
Нил почти доходит до вертолета, чтобы пожелать Айвзу удачи и отправиться в сторону турникета. В последний путь. Зачем откладывать — чем дальше от нужного момента, тем сложнее вернуться.  
  
Но в последнюю секунду Нил оборачивается и смотрит на _Него_.  
  
Тот все также стоит там, где Нил его оставил. _Его_ лицо полное осознания и боли, Нил понимает, что видел подобное выражение лица слишком часто и теперь ему не нужно гадать в чем причина.  
  
Все те разы, когда _Он_ кажется Нилу грустным и на его глазах слезы — это все из-за этого момента. Из-за прощания над гипоцентром, где _Он_ осознает то каков порядок движения времени, где у этой петли начинается новый виток.  
  
Нил знает, что все эти слезы в прошлом — они из-за него.  
  
_Он_ оплакивает Нила сейчас и будет делать это каждый раз, когда позволит себе немного расслабиться и выпить.  
  
Мозаика складывается в голове у Нила, и он вдруг решает, что спасение мира может подождать немного. Ведь все что произошло уже случилось и Нил может бесконечно откладывать свой последний путь — его все равно настигнет неминуемое.  
  
Нил разворачивается, возвращается к _Нему_ , быстрыми шагами, на последних метрах бросая шлем с респиратором на пол. Обхватывает _Его_ лицо обеими руками и целует.  
  
К черту условности, Нил считает, что они заслужили нормальное прощание.  
  
— Нил… — _Его_ губы соленые и Нил уверен, что ничего лучше он в своей жизни не пробовал и вряд ли еще доведется. В блестящих от слез глазах вопрос, непонимание и как назло надежда, такая явная и тревожная, что Нил в какой-то момент начинает сомневаться, но быстро отбрасывает все мысли о свободе выбора.  
  
Свобода выбора — это роскошь, которой у них нет и быть не может.  
  
— Позволь мне… — Нил говорит тихо, прижавшись к _Нему_ всем телом и это объятие больше напоминает на попытку запомнить, оставить о себе самое сильное впечатление. Чтобы было проще переждать разлуку, чтобы легче коротать одиночество до их встречи. До начала нового витка временной петли.  
  
— Позволь мне показать, как сильно… — и Нил не договаривает. Почти не может или не хочет, или все это не имеет смысла. _Он_ целует его в ответ, страстно, почти агрессивно, словно злится, ох, конечно же он злится и Нил почти ненавидит себя за то, что делает больно — им обоим...  
  
Турникет Стальска-12 кажется заброшенным и гулкое эхо вторит каждому их шагу. Нил ведет _Его_ за руку в это мрачное место, чтобы скрыть их общую печаль от лучей солнца, от хода времени.  
  
Нил знает, что это его последний шанс почувствовать себя по-настоящему живым, поэтому он шепчет, просит _Его_ сделать кое-что и надеется, что просьба будет выполнена.  
  
И _Он_ повинуется. Нил оказывается на его коленях в этой крайне странной и неудобной позе, ткань немного трещит, испытывая напряжение, снаряжение мешается и кажется лишним.  
  
— Это именно то чего ты хочешь? Не шутишь? — в _Его_ голосе снова слышится нотка не то злости, не то обиды. Нил кивает и наконец-то чувствует прикосновение кожи к коже. Им удается расположиться так, чтобы все получилось.  
  
Нилу не нравится концепция прощального секса, но он почему-то не может иначе. Он не хочет уходить в неизвестность, в тот момент что станет причиной _Его_ слез, не получив на память хоть немного любви. _Его_ любви, именно этой версии, этого молодого только познавшего истинную суть Довода человека.  
  
Это уже второе прощание Нила, но первое по его инициативе.  
  
Они тяжело дышат, облачка пара слетают с их губ и встречаются почти сразу. Нил вспоминает десятки дыхательных упражнений что помогают ему подготовиться к Фрипорту, которым его научил _Он_ , давным-давно, практически в другой жизни, но теперь они нужны чтобы закончить начатое.  
  
Нил насаживается на _Его_ член, опираясь руками на одну из перегородок возле турникета, бетонный пол давит на колени, но именно эта странная смесь боли и неудобства именно то что сейчас нужно им обоим.  
  
— Боже мой, Нил… — _Он_ смотрит на Нила так, что не остается сомнений — все происходит так как надо. Нил позволяет себе двигаться, разрешает себе отдаваться, делиться этой невысказанной любовью, которую ему приходилось держать в себе все эти недели секретности.  
  
Ему наконец-то можно показать себя настоящего. Нил наклоняется к _Нему_ , снова целует, почти стонет в соленые, опять соленые, губы…  
  
Нил смотрит в _Его_ темные глаза, на слипшиеся от слез ресницы и надеется, что сейчас ему удалось хоть немного заглушить боль. Пусть и не самым действенным и долговечным способом.  
  
Эхо бункера вокруг турникета вторит двум голосам, стекло перегородок как будто бы дребезжит вместе с ними вторя нахлынувшему двумя последовательными волнами оргазму.  
  
Нил не дает _Ему_ времени прийти в себя, быстро приводит в порядок свою форму, резко поднимается и натягивает шлем. Нельзя сомневаться и раздумывать — Нил и так уже задержался.  
  
Горячая ладонь хватает Нила за руку, и он даже вздрагивает. Оборачивается и снова смотрит в _Его_ потемневшие печальные глаза. Кажется, они понимают друг друга без слов и Нил почти уверен, что слышит повисший в воздухе не прозвучавший вопрос «Как скоро?»  
  
И не важно, о чем именно спрашивают — о их грядущей встрече в другом витке петли или о неминуемой гибели. Это все давно потеряло важность для Нила — есть только здесь и сейчас. Минута в обществе любимого человека и буквально час, а то и меньше до конца существования.  
  
— Скоро, — отвечает Нил и пересилив себя отпускает _Его_ пальцы.  
  
_Его_ рука так и остается поднятой, словно он отказывается прощаться. Несмотря на отсутствие свободы выбора _Он_ все равно хочет менять правила игры — возможно эта способность идти наперекор уже свершившемуся и покорила Нила в свое время. А может все было совсем иначе — теперь это уже совсем другая история.  
  
Нил в последний раз смотрит на _Него_ , улыбается, надевает респиратор и проходит через турникет.


End file.
